FIGHT SONG
by S-N16
Summary: When the ministry orders all Hogwarts students to have their soul song played, they take a stand.


I wrote this for those who need HOPE, LOVE, and for those who don't have the COURAGE to share. This is for written by me, and is for you. Enjoy!

* * *

A scream awakes the whole Hogwarts castle. It came from the boy's dorms in the Hufflepuff commons. I knew that scream. We used to hear it all the time until he Mastered silencing charms and Occlumency. I run to the boy's dormitories where a crowd of students has gathered already. As a head girl I have the authority to take points. I order two second years to get Professor Sprout and Professor Snape. No doubt they're already on their way.

I step into the boy's dorm and see Jakob Sylvester, a first-year shaking and rocking on his bed. He is hugging his arms to his knees crying. I walk towards him slowly, so his magic doesn't lash out. I sit down on his bed, sitting cross-legged, I let myself relax. I don't ball up my hands or leave them in the air. I take my wand out of its pocket and put it on the side table. I can't reach it. I put my hands down behind me and lean back a bit. Jakob shuffles towards me. Outside the room, I hear bickering. I hug Jakob to my heart and rock back and forth. After a few minutes, he relaxes and Professor Sprout comes in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"Sure," he mumbles. We talk about his dream and some other things. He calms down a bit but doesn't want to talk about the elephant in the room.

A few months later…

Professor McGonagall announces that all Hogwarts students are, by ministry order, going to have their soul-song revealed. She says this solemnly and I know why. It means memories and other personal information will be revealed. They can send you to Azkaban if you don't comply. Azkaban has improved but is still a terrible place to go. Once Harry Potter became chief-warlock, many changes that needed to happen did, but somethings he couldn't pass. The soul-song will be presented in front of the whole school and was to be held tomorrow. I talked to Jakob after dinner and asked if he wanted to tell me anything. He asked me if there was a place where we could draw. I said I knew of a place, and we walked up to the seventh-floor corridor. Inside the RoR was a large art studio. Jakob went over to a giant canvas and painted it white, then he took a two-inch brush.

Writing the words:

I am STRONG because I know my WEAKNESSES.

I am BEAUTIFUL because I know my FLAWS.

I am FEARLESS because I learnt to know FAKE from REAL.

I am WISE because I made MISTAKES.

I am a LOVER because I have felt HATE.

I can LAUGH because I have known SADNESS.

I am HUMAN because I have felt PAIN.

I am ABUSED but I am STRONG.

I am AMAZING.

Jakob finished painting this, setting it out to dry, I went around to each of the head-of-house teachers and asked them if they and if their students wanted to, to sign it. We marched (all 249 of us), back to the RoR where we crowded in. Some of the kids left a handprint in red paint, others scrawled their name. In total, we got 289 names. Nearly everyone at Hogwarts had signed. We definitely had enough signatures to veto the soul-song. This was one argument that all of Hogwarts had agreed on.

The next morning, I took the painting to the elves where they agreed to store it before we needed it. During breakfast we were jittery. Classes taught us nothing, we couldn't focus. At lunch, they announced the start of the soul-song casting. I stood up.

"Wait," I said. My voice echoing through the halls. I flicked my wand and summon a house-elf. I ask it to bring me the painting. Many house-elves march through the doors into the Great Hall. They carry a 50-foot painting, covered in handprints, signatures, and those words.

"We would like to protest this revelation of our privacy. Our soul-songs bare our souls to the world. This is an invasion of our privacy." I ended my spiel. The two ministry unspeakable had a silent conversation between them. They nodded and walked out of Hogwarts. That's when the whole thing ended. It looked like the wards were coming down on Hogwarts. I stood up. Walking out to the Ministry workers, I asked them, "Why did you do this?"

"We did this because outside these walls of imagination, is a cold place. We needed to know if people who were divided by house, race, age, could come together. At first, this was an experiment, but now it has become something more. Something bigger than you and me." he paused, " Albus Dumbledore once said, ' of course it's happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean it's not real?"


End file.
